Mind-Breaker
by jeoncarrot
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo, seorang dokter bedah, mendadak uring-uringan karena disenyumi oleh seorang pemuda tampan dengan tubuh tinggi serta tegap yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Meanie/GS/M
1. Chapter 1 (05-06 19:50:08)

"Datang saja, lah! Kapan lagi dapat liburan selama setengah hari, kan?" Wonwoo mengangguk dengan pasrah. Rencana libur setengah hari hendak ia gunakan untuk bermalas-malasan di kamar apartementnya, namun, sepertinya akan gagal saat lagi-lagi ia dipaksa untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan Xu Minghao, dokter wanita spesialis anak yang merupakan anak dari pemilik yayasan. Tidak tau harus berterimakasih atau merutuk, karena menurut Jeon Wonwoo itu sama saja. Lagipula Wonwoo kedapatan berjaga malam, tidak terlalu berefek padanya.

"Oke, kalau begitu besok akan aku jemput pukul sembilan, ya, di apartementmu. Aku bersama Soonyoung besok." Wonwoo mengangguk dengan jengah. Perempuan itu lama-lama lelah dengan Jihoon yang ini dan itunya selalu bersama Soonyoung. Wajahnya memuakkan, _sih._

"Ya, terserah, oke? Sekarang lebih baik kau pulang bersama Soonyoung-mu itu." Wonwoo berucap dengan malas sambil melipat jas putih sepanjang pahanya. Gadis itu hendak pulang juga. Berbeda dengan Jihoon, Wonwoo menganut paham bahwa kemandirian itu yang utama. Gadis itu selalu melakukan apapun seorang diri, kalau memang sedikit berat baru gadis itu menurunkan sedikit gengsi dan meminta sedikit bantuan.

"Oke! Jangan lupa dandan karena teman Minghao itu tampan-tampan!"

Jeon Wonwoo selalu tidak menyukai suasana pesta. Tidak peduli sebagus dan semenarik apa dekorasi ruangan, gadis itu tidak pernah menyukainya. Apalagi saat ini, saat dimana Minghao menghelat acara pernikahan dengan tema _garden party_ dan sialnya, hampir setiap lima menit sekali, Wonwoo dihadapkan dengan mantan teman kampusnya yang sekarang ini sudah menjadi dokter juga di rumah sakit berbeda. Bukannya apa-apa, Wonwoo sendiri tidak terlalu memiliki pengalaman yang bagus saat kuliah dulu. Kerjaannya hanyalah berkutat dengan buku-buku berjumlah 500 halaman atau lebih di perpustakaan. Wonwoo juga pernah mendapatkan skandal. Saat itu, saat ia masih menduduki semester empat, fotonya yang sedang mabok dan dibopong dengan seorang pria asing tersebar di grup angkatan. Asumsi-asumsi aneh berdatangan, menyayangkan tentang sikap Wonwoo yang ternyata adalah gadis liar berkedok sok rajin. Padahal itu adalah kali pertama ia pergi ke kelab malam dan berakhir mabuk.Lagipula laki-laki di foto itu adalah Seokmin, iya adik tingkat yang kerap kali meminjam buku materinya. Wonwoo pikir tidak ada yang salah dengan itu.

...

Gadis itu mengenakan _dress_ A _line_ tanpa lengan berwarna biru muda, cukup kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu. Kalau tidak disuruh Jihoon, mungkin Wonwoo akan menghadiri acara pernikahan Minghao dengan kemeja pas badan dan rok span selutut serta mantel.

Soonyoung asik menempeli Jihoon kemana-mana, Wonwoo sampai muak sendiri melihatnya. "Kau itu tidak ada teman atau bagaimana, sih? Kenapa berduaan terus?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan sedikit kesal.

Soonyoung menampakkan cengiran khasnya. "Memangnya aku tidak boleh ikut kekasihku?"

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku, ada banyak hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Jihoon. Kau cari temanmu saja sana!" usir Wonwoo dengan mata tajamnya. Jihoon sedari tadi hanya diam, sesekali melirik Soonyoung sambil menganggukan kepalanya, menyuruh Soonyoung pergi agar Wonwoo tidak marah-marah lagi.

"Ah jahat sekali," ujar Soonyoung, namun tetap bangkit juga. Wonwoo berdecih, melihat punggung Soonyoung yang semakin menjauh.

"Memangnya ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, hm?" Mendengar pertanyaan Jihoon, Wonwoo hanya menggeleng dengan santai.

"Aku hanya malas melihat wajahnya saja. Jadi aku suruh pergi." Jihoon berdecak tidak percaya. Memang Jeon Wonwoo adalah gadis aneh,Jihoon dibuat tidak mengerti.

Wonwoo menyesap minumannya yang terletak di atas meja sambil sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling. Dari sini ia dapat melihat Minghao dengan prianya. Namanya Junhui. Bekerja sebagai direktur di salah satu perusahaan _real estate_ yang sudah memiliki cabang dimana-mana. Wonwoo bahkan belum menghampiri Minghao. Wonwoo tidak nyaman.

Errr... masalahnya itu Junhui adalah mantan kekasihnya. Wonwoo belum seratus persen lupa akan presensi Junhui. Hubungan keduanya berjalan cukup lama, hampir dua tahun. Tapi,sekarang ia malah melihat karibnya menikah dengan mantannya. Wonwoo tidak tau harus merespon bagaimana.

"Kau tidak menyalami Minghao atas pernikahannya?" tanya Jihoon karena sedari tadi sampai di gedung dimana acara dihelat, Jihoon hanya melihat Wonwoo duduk di kursi tamu bagian VIP, bagian yang berisi dokter-dokter yang bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama.

"Nanti saja. Aku malas," jawab Wonwoo ogah-ogahan.

 _Brukkkkk_

Tidak jauh dari tempat Wonwoo duduk, tiba-tiba seorang perempuan yang tidak familiar terjatuh sambil memegangi dadanya. Napas sang perempuan memburu dan beberapa orang menghampirinya. Wonwoo dan Jihoon bangkit secara bersamaan dan berlari mendekat.

"Ada apa? Dia kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menjatuhkan diri di dekat sang perempuan. Wonwoo dengan cekatan mendudukan sang perempuan agar posisi duduknya lebih tegak dan nyaman. Wonwoo dengan segera melepas sabuk putih kecil yang digunakan sang perempuan. "Jihoon tolong panggil ambulans!"

Jihoon segera mencari ponsel dan menghubungi ambulans. Dari penuhnya kerumunan itu, tidak ada yang dapat membantu. Wonwoo bertanya-tanya dimana keberadaan para dokter rumah sakit yang diundang Minghao disini.

"Bernapas dengan pelan, oke? Kau tidak apa-apa, Nona." Wonwoo mengendorkan pakaian sedikit pakaian sang gadis.

"Ini inhaler miliknya." Seorang perempuan datang dengan tergesa sambil memberikan inhaler. Wonwoo dengan cepat menerimanya dan membantu sang perempuan yang sudah ia arahkan agar terduduk dengan tegap, menggunakan inhalernya secara pelan-pelan.

Napasnya yang memburu berangsur-angsur mulai teratur. Dirasa sudah tidak terlalu panik, dengan sengaja sang perempuan kembali menjatuhkan dirinya. Merasa lelah tidak berujung, sang perempuan memutuskan untuk berbaring di karpet gedung tanpa malu. Wonwoo yang menyadari bahwa sang perempuan sudah berangsur-angsur membaik hanya dapat menghela napas lega.

"Kim Doyeon, tidak apa-apa?" Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi dan tegap datang menghampiri Wonwoo, lebih tepatnya perempuan yang masih berbaring dengan napas yang sudah tenang. Namanya Doyeon ternyata.

Pria itu mengenakan jas hitam dan celana bahan hitam. Konklusi Wonwoo sih pasti laki-laki ini orang penting dan masuk ke dalam _list_ tamu VIP Minghao atau Junhui.

"Hhh, Gyu, aku lelah." Sang gadis mencicit pelan. Laki-laki bernama Mingyu itu berjongkok dan memegang dahi Doyeon.

"Mau pulang?" tawar Mingyu sambil mendudukan Doyeon dengan pelan. Wonwoo melihat segalanyam bagaimana sang pria memperlakukan gadisnya dengan sangat istimewa dan lembut.

Doyeon mengangguk dengan lemah. Dengan sedikit bantuan, kini Doyeon sepenuhnya bangkit dan menjadikan lengan Mingyu sebagai pegangan.

"Ah, ya, omong-omong, siapa namamu, emm... dokter?" tanya Mingyu sambil menelusuri tubuh Wonwoo dari bawah hingga atas. Ditatap seperti itu membuat Wonwoo kikuk dan kaku sendiri.

"Engg... aku Jeon Wonwoo."

"Terima kasih, Jeon Wonwoo sudah membantu gadis ini. Aku berhutang padamu, ya."


	2. 2

"Kau tidak ambil cuti?" tanya Wonwoo begitu mendapati Minghao sedang menyeduh segelas kopi di ruang perlengkapan yang merangkap sebagai dapur karena ada banyak barang yang harusnya berada di dapur tetapiada juga di ruang perlengkapan.

Yang ditanya hanya menghadiahi gelengan sebagai jawaban. Tidak beberapa lama, Minghao bertanya. "Kenapa?"

"E-eh tidak ingin berbulan madu atau apa begitu?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan canggung. Gadis itu tentu sering memikirkan tempat-tempat indah yang cocok dijadikan tempat memadu kasih dengan orang dicinta dan saat Minghao sudah mendapatkan pasangan hidup, kesempatan itu malah tidak ia gunakan. Wonwoo tidak habis pikir, bahkan ia saja lelah dengan kesehariannya yang berkutat di rumah sakit, mengunjungi kamar pasien, dan melakukan operasi. Mau tidak mau, Wonwoo mengakui karena inilah ia sulit mendapat kekasih.

Jihoon? Kalau Jihoon sih jangan ditanya. Hubungan keduanya sudah berjalan dari saat Jihoon masih koas. Soonyoung rutin datang ke rumah sakit karena sepupunya saat itu sempat diopname sampai satu minggu lebih.

"Bagaimana, ya? Ingin, sih, tapi kami sama-sama sibuk, Won," ujar Minghao. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk-angguk, bingung harus merespon bagaimana. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kapan menyusul? Jangan terlalu tua, Won."

Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya dengan pelan. Kenapa sih topik semacam ini harus diangkat? Wonwoo jadi bingung harus menjawab apa. Ingin pamer tetapi punya kekasih saja tidak.

"Sebenarnya hal seperti itu belum terpikirkan, sih."

"Hidupmu terlalu serius. Coba sekali-kali pergi menonton gig atau ke kelab malam. Siapa tau ada yang cocok, kan?"

*

Kim Mingyu menatap datar seorang wanita yang kini sedang asik berbaring di sofa ruangannya. Lagi-lagi Mingyu diharuskan lembur karena pekerjaan menumpuk yang selalu tidak ingin ia bawa pulang. Mingyu sebisa mungkin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di kantor agar begitu ia pulang ke apartementnya, laki-laki itu dapat bersantai tanpa dikejar-kejar laporan.

Entah ini kali keberapa tapi yang jelas Mingyu tau bahwa sang gadis tidak sepenuhnya setuju menemaninya disini.

"Pulang saja sana."

Perempuan itu bernama Doyeon. Rasanya baru beberapa jam yang lalu Doyeon menampakkan wajah yang harus diberikan belas kasihan karena penyakit asmanya kambuh dan ia lupa menaruh inhaler, namun sekarang gadis itu menjadi seratus kali lebih menyebalkan.

"Aku lupa jalan pulang," jawab Doyeon dengan cuek. "Ngomong-ngomong, gadis tadi siapa namanya?"

"Gadis yang mana?" Mingyu mengkerutkan keningnya. Mengingat-ingat gadis yang Doyeon ungkit saat ini.

"Gadis yang menolongku, Gyu. Dia siapa?" Mingyu ber-oh ria begitu menangkap orang yang Doyeon maksud. Gadis cantik yang berhasil menolong sepupu sialannya ini. Harusnya dari awal Mingyu mengatakan saja pada gadis bernama Jeon Wonwoo itu untuk tidak menolong seorang Kim Doyeon, yamg tingkat menyebalkannya dapat naik sebanyak seratus persen.

"Dokter. Namanya Jeon Wonwoo," jawab Mingyu sambil membereskan mejanya yang dipenuhi dengan sketsa beberapa kota besar di daerah Seoul. Ia bekerja di perusahaan sang Ayah yang bergerak di bidang _real estate_. Alasan mengapa ia ada di pesta pernikahan Minghao dan Junhui pun jelas karena Junhui adalah relasi Mingyu. Walaupun merupakan anak dari seorang pemilik perusahaan, bisa dibilang Mingyu adalah bawahan Junhui. Junhui menjabat sebagai direktur, sedangkan dirinya hanyalah General Manager. Sang Ayah tidak suka kalau anaknya langsung diberikan posisi teratas. Takut-takut kalau Mingyu tidak dapat menggunakan kekuasaannya dengan baik.

"Wah benar-benar seleramu, tuh. Kau suka dokter, kan? Kencani saja sana, daripada kau meniduri perempuan secara _random,_ kan?" Perkataan Doyeon memang tidak salah, namun tetap saja tidak dapat semudah itu. Mingyu memang selalu memimpikan untuk mempunyai istri yang bekerja sebagai dokter. Tidak ada alasan khusus hanya saja Mingyu ingin melihat wanitanya mengenakan jas dokter sepanjang paha. Menurut Mingyu pribadi, tidak semua gadis dapat memikat walaupun sudah mengenakan jas putih kedokteran.

"Bagaimana cara mengencaninya?"

Doyeon berdecak.

"Otakmu itu mendadak tidak dapat dipakai ya kalau sudah terngiang-ngiang mengenai gadis cantik? Atau aku harus bilang kalau kali ini pengecualian?"

"Aku serius."

"Begini saja, urusan gadis Jeon Wonwoo ini aku yang urus. Kau hanya perlu bertemu, ucapkan terima kasih, dam coba ajak mengobrol, oke?"

.

"Jeon Wonwoo?" Wonwoo mendadak pening begitu mendengar suara berat yang tidak familiar menyebut namanya. Wonwoo bahkan baru selesai melakukan operasi, baru saja beberapa detik lalu ia merajut tungkai menjauhi ruang operasi, baru saja ia melepas maskernya dan ia sudah dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seorang laki-laki yang berhasil menyita perhatiannya selama beberapa saat.

Laki-laki yang memenuhi pikirannya, namun Wonwoo cukup mqlu untuk mengakuinya jadi ia pun hanya menyimpan seorang diri. Mendadak curhat kepada Jihoon bukan lagi pilihan terbaik.

"Jeon Wonwoo?" Oh, lihat! Bahkan tadi Wonwoo melamun sedari tadi. Setelah kesadarannya kembali, Wonwoo mendongak.

"Ya, aku Jeon Wonwoo. Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Ada waktu untuk makan malam?" Wonwoo tidak tau harus merespon apa. Matanya mendadak kosong begitu suara pemuda Kim itu memasuki rungu. Tenggorokannya mendadak kering saat lagi-lagi ajakan dari pemuda Kim itu memasuki pikiran. Wonwoo baru sadar kalau ia bisa selemah ini. Lagipula, berani juga pria ini mengajaknya makan malam dengan keadaan sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Aku ada jaga malam sampai pukul sembilan," jawab Wonwoo, berusaha berucap sedatar mungkin. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore, laki-laki dihadapannya mana mau menunggu selama itu. Lagian jual mahal sedikit itu seperti hal yang harus dilakukan, kan?

"Sebenarnya aku sudah izin kepada Minghao untuk ini. Dia bersedia menggantikan, tapi kalau kau memang tetap ingin berjaga malam tidak apa-apa, sih. Aku tidak keberatan untuk menunggu."

Sumpah, bukan itu respon yang ingin Wonwoo dengar. Kenapa sih laki-laki dihadapannya ini terlihat sangat _gentle_ dan tampan diwaktu bersamaan? Belum lagi kemeja _oversized_ yang ia gunakan menimbulkan kesan anak muda sekali. Wonwoo rasanya malu jika harus jalan berdua dengan pria ini. Orang-orang pasti mengira laki-laki ini adalah adiknya.

Berbanding terbalik saat hari dimana laki-laki Kim ini mendatangi acara pernikahan Minghao dan Junhui. Ia berdandan seperti laki-laki pejabat eksekutif yang dapat membuat gadis manapun rela melemparkan diri hanya demi segepok uang. Lagi-lagi memikirkan itu membuat Wonwoo pusing.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Apa?"

"Pukul sembilan aku tunggu di pintu rumah sakit, oke?"

"O-oke." Laki-laki dengan kemeja _oversized-_ nya itu tersenyum, tulang pipinya sedikit tertarik ke atas dan Wonwoo mengakui bahwa itu sangat menawan. Laki-laki Kim itu lantas berbalik dan pergi, namun baru empat langkah lebar, ia kembali berbalik. Menatap Wonwoo yang melayangkan pandangan heran.

"Namaku Kim Mingyu, omong-omong."

.

 _ **a/n:** aku ngga mau bikin mingyu br3ngski, kasiann:(_

 _do leave some review ya :D_


	3. 3

Setelah membereskan beberapa urusan, Wonwoo mengambil tas tangannya dan hendak beranjak pulang. Tidak mempedulikan ajakan dari Mingyu yang ia pikir hanya angin lewat saja. Paling Mingyu sudah lupa akan janjinya, Wonwoo tidak terlalu menaruh perhatian.

Begitu siap untuk pulang, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk pulang bersama Jihoon. Jarak apartementnya dengan apartement Jihoon tidak terlalu jauh, jadi Wonwoo dapat turun di apartement Jihoon dan melanjutkan berjalan menuju apartementnya.

"Ck, makanya cari pacar, Won. Minta tolong dan merepotkan itu berbeda tipis loh," sindir Jihoon kepada Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya memasang wajah datarnya, tidak berniat menanggapi karena sindiran seperti itu sudah sering Wonwoo dengar. Omong-omong, Jihoon dijemput Soonyoung. Jadi demi mendapat tumpangan gratis, Wonwoo mau tidak mau harus tahan melihat wajah Soonyoung nanti.

"Soonyoung sudah berangkat?" tanya Wonwoo kepada Jihoon yang saat ini sedang mengetik pesam kepada Soonyoung. Jam tangan Wonwoo sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan kewat sepuluh malam, dan Soonyoung belum menampakkan eksistensinya.

Wonwoo lantas mendudukan diri di salah satu bangku yang biasa digunakan beberapa orang untuk menunggu. Gadis itu melirik kanan-kiri, dalam hati berharap juga kalau Mingyu akan menghampirinya dan mengajaknya makan malam.

"Sudah lama, ya?" Wonwoo terlonjak. Gadis itu mendongak dan mendapati Mingyu berdiri di hadapannya dengan tinggi menjulang. Setelan awalnya adalah kemeja _oversized_ dan celana jins ketat yang membalut kakinya, setelan khas anak muda, namun sekarang ini kemeja _oversized-_ nya sudah berganti menjadi kemeja pas badan berwarna putih dam celana bahan hitam. "Maaf, tadi ada rapat mendadak."

Wonwoo linglung selama beberapa saat, lalu ia kembali mengangguk. "Ada apa lagi?"

Mingyu menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menghujani Wonwoo dengan pandangan heran. "Aku kan sudah janji akan mengajak makan malam."

"Tapi aku sudah makan, Mingyu. Bukankah lebih baik kau pulang?" tanya Wonwoo dengan hati-hati. Lagipula siapa juga yang ingin makan pada pukul sembilan malam? Gadis itu sudah makan dari pukul tujuh.

Mingyu mengangguk mengerti. Kalau begini, sih, Mingyu juga tidak dapat memaksa. Mau bagaimana lagi, kan?

"Aku harus bagaimana untuk mengucapkan terima kasih? Kau kan sudah membantu Doyeon, dan aku merasa berhutang."

"Tidak perlu, itu kan memang tugasku," jawab Wonwoo mencoba terlihat santai.

Tidak ingin menyerah, Mingyu pun kembali berujar, "kalau begitu aku antar pulang. Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Jeon Wonwoo."

Setelah berpikir selama beberapa detik, Wonwoo akhirnya bangkit dan setuju untuk pulang bersama Mingyu. Setelah izin terlebih dahulu pada Jihoon, Wonwoo pun beranjak pulang dengan Mingyu. Meninggalkan Jihoon yang di dalam pikiranmya dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya.

*

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya menjadi dokter?" tanya Mingyu dengan pandangan fokus pada jalanan. Sesungguhnya suasana seperti ini bukanlah suasana yang Mingyu sukai. Mingyu merasa canggung, pun dengan Wonwoo. Keduanya merasa canggung satu sama lain, namun sebagai laki-laki, jelas Mingyu berinisiatif membuka percakapan agar tidak ada tegang diantara keduanya.

"Melelahkan. Waktu liburnya benar-benar sedikit," jawab Wonwoo sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok mobil di sebelah Mingyu. Gadis itu menjulurkan kepala dan tangan ke belakang, meletakan jas putihnya di bagian belakang.

Mingyu tersenyum. "Begitu? Terus kau ingin liburan? Memangnya ingin kemana?"

"Errr... biasanya waktu liburan aku gunakan untuk bermalas-malasan di kamar, sih. Lumayan aku bisa tidur sampai siang."

"Kau mau begitu?"

"Iya," jawab Wonwoo singkat.

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja. Aku bisa mengirim dokter pengganti terlebih dahulu ke rumah sakit dengan izin Ayah Minghao. Kau bisa istirahat sementara posisimu digantikan dulu."

"Jangan bercanda Kim Mingyu."

"Hei aku serius, astaga," sahut Mingyu sambil terkekeh pelan dan melirik Wonwoo yang kini wajahnya memerah di bawah remangnya lampu mobil. Laki-laki itu memajukan mobilnya, berbelok dan menemukan apartement berpuluh-puluh tingkat lalu melaju memasuki _basement._

"Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya, omong-omong." Wonwoo membuka pintu mobil dan berujar dari luar. Mingyu mengangguk dengan santai. Bukan masalah, ia rela-rela saja direpotkan setiap hari seperti ini.

"Sama-sama. Omong-omong, bisa aku minta nomor teleponmu?" Wonwoo menaikan sebelah alisnya. Tidak menyangka pergerakan Mingyu akan dirinya secepat ini. Lagipula, Wonwoo masih memikirkan mengenai gadis tempo hari yang dibawa Mingyu pulang. Apa gadis itu tidak marah saat mengetahui Mingyu berhubungan dengannya?

"Nomor telepon?" Mingyu mengangguk saat Wonwoo bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sih, kalau tidak ingin memberikan juga," jawab Mingyu. Bibirnya membentuk kurva dan tulang pipinya tertarik ke atas. Pria itu melambaikan tangannya kepada Wonwoo. "Sampai jumpa lagi. Segera masuk, Won, udara malam tidak terlalu baik."

*

"Aku minta nomor telepon Kim Mingyu. Kau punya?" Wonwoo bertanya sambil mengenakan kemeja berbahan satinnya. Sudah pukul setengah enam pagi dan ia bersiap untuk kembali pergi ke rumah sakit.

 _"Ada. Memangnya kenapa?"_ Suara Minghao dari ujung sana mengganggu kerja otaknya. Jadi dia harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya atau tidak?

"Jasku tertinggal di mobilnya."

 _"Tunggu--apa?"_ Wonwoo berdecak, mau tidak mau kalau sudah begini pasti Minghao akan membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan yang berkaitan dengan Kim Mingyu. _"Kenapa bisa tertinggal? Kau pulang dengannya kemarin?"_

"Ah banyak tanya. Sudah cepat kirimi aku nomor teleponnya dan alamatnya. Aku ingin ke tempatnya. Sudah, ya, aku tutup." Setelah berkata demikian, Wonwoo segera menutup panggilan dan mengenakan rok pendek yang cukup ketat membalut pahanya. Gadis itu merasa tidak masalah mengenakan rok ketat dan pendek, lagipula tidak lebih pendek dari rok-rok untuk menggoda pria seperti kebanyakan. Mau bagaimana pun, tubuhnya pasti akan tertutup jasnya juga.

Selang beberapa menit, pesan dari Minghao masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Pesan yang berisikan nomor telepon Mingyu dan alamat tempat tinggalnya. Wonwoo dengan segera mengambik tas tangan dan pergi keluar dari apartementnya. Hendak mendatangi tempat tinggal Mingyu.

*

 _Tokkk tok tok_

Kim Mingyu mengulet pelan. Laki-laki itu belum sepenuhnya bangun karena memang jam segini bukan waktunya untuk bangun. Mingyu baru akan berangkat ke kantor pukul delapan dan Mingyu pikir ini baru jam enam pagi. Kalau benar orang yang mengetuk pintu apartementnya adalah Bibi Jung, tetangganya yang kerap kali memberikannya lauk-pauk untuk dimakan, sudah pasti Bibi Jung hendak pergi karena Bibi Jung pun tau jadwal bangunnya kapan.

Mendengar ketukan pintunya semakin lama semakin keras, Mingyu bangkit dari tidurnya sambil mengucek matanya beberapa kali. Pria itu tidak repot-repot mengenakan kaos, mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia tertidur hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut yang longgar tanpa atasan.

 _Ceklekk_

"Bibi Jung aku kan--eh, Jeon Wonwoo?" Mingyu melebarkan sedikit matanya. Tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan tamu secerah langit pagi ini. Gadis di hadapannya hanya mematung diam. Gadis itu mengenakan kemeja satin, rok ketat sepaha, dan _high heels_ setinggi lima senti. Berhasil membuat Wonwoo setinggi telinga Mingyu.

Mingyu tidak tau harus berekspresi bagaimana. Sumpah, ini masih pagi dan Wonwoo datang dengan keadaan begini kepadanya. Mingyu jadi pening, ia butuh mandi air dingin.

"Ada apa, Wonwoo?"

"Ehm... itu..."

"Mau masuk dulu?"

.

 _unbetaed. maafkeun._


	4. 4

Wonwoo pusing. Gadis itu pikir, ia sudah terbiasa melihat seorang pria _shirtless_ bahkan sudah banyak pria yang kemejanya ia robek untuk mempercepat proses operasi dadakan seperti korban tabrak lari misalnya. Tapi, melihat Kim Mingyu bertelanjang dada seperti ini menimbulkan getaran aneh yang tidak biasa. Badannya sempurna, berotot dengan tidak terlalu berlebihan, benar-benar idamannya. Kulitnya sedikit kecoklatan, memberikan kesan eksotis. Wonwoo bahkan berfantasi, bagaimana seksinya Mingyu jika ia berkeringat dan menggagahinya.

Ck. Lihat! Seorang perawan seperti Jeon Wonwoo bahkan sudah berani berpikiran tentang hal yang tidak senonoh seperti itu.

Wonwoo sendiri bergerak gelisah. Ia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Hanya karena laki-laki yang belum genap ia kenal selama seminggu, ia berhasil uring-uringan karena perilaku Kim Mingyu.

"Ini jasnya," ujar Mingyu sambil menyodorkan jas berwarna putih yang sudah dilipat rapih. Pria itu kini sudah mengenakan kaos putih polos pas badan yang membuat badannya tercetak dengan jelas. Wonwoo menerima jas yang diserahkan oleh Mingyu dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya.

"Aku ganggu, ya? Kau belum bangun?" Wonwoo bertanya, mendadak merasa tidak enak karena sudah mengganggu kegiatan tidur Mingyu. Rasanya Mingyu ingin menyangkal, namun memang benar ia merasa terganggu apalagi mendapati Wonwoo berpakaian seperti sekarang ini, berhasil membuat fantasinya menggila. Apa semua dokter perempuan yang masih muda sepanas Wonwoo saat ini? Kalau iya, dengan senang hati ia akan bolak-balik rumah sakit.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah sarapan?" tanya Mingyu sambil meneguk tehnya dengan mata yang melirik Wonwoo.

"Belum. Aku tidak pernah sarapan. Sudah, ya, aku harus ke rumah sakit." Wonwoo bangkit, sebelum sepenuhnya pergi dari apartement Mingyu, ucapan Mingyu memasuki rungu Wonwoo.

"Aku antar ke rumah sakit, oke?"

.

"Dokter di rumah sakit memang memakai rok, ya?" tanya Mingyu saat mobilnya sudah memasuki pelataran rumah sakit dimana Wonwoo bekerja. Bukan tanpa alasan juga ia mengatakan hal tersebut. Entah Wonwoo sadar atau tidak, tapi Mingyu sudah sampai tahap dimana ia tegang dan errr... bagaimana mengatakannya? Bereaksi mungkin?

"Tidak juga, tapi kebanyakan menggunakan rok," jawab Wonwoo dengan santai. Gadis itu menyampirkan tas tangannya di bahu kanan dan memegang jasnya di tangan kanannya. Mingyu memberhentikan mobilnya di lobi rumah sakit agar ia dapat langsunh kembali ke apartementnya.

Wonwoo membuka pintu dan bergerak turun. "Terima kasih tumpangannya." Gadis itu menunduk sedikit agar dapat melihat wajah Mingyu.

"Sama-sama. Kalau nanti malam aku jemput keberatan tidak?" tanya Mingyu. "Oh, dan besok-besok jangan pakai rok pendek lagi, oke?"

.

Wonwoo menyeduh kopinya di ruang perlengkapan. Sudah pukul sembilan malam dan sudah seharusnya ia pulang, namun entah mengapa rasanya ia lebih ingin menginap di rumah sakit. Wonwoo tidak mau bertemu Mingyu. Tidak ada alasan yang mendasar, hanya saja Wonwoo merasa tidak pantas disandingkan dengan Doyeon, perempuan yang Wonwoo anggap sebagai kekasih Mingyu.

Setelah menggenggam satu _paper cup_ berisi kopi susu, Wonwoo melangkah keluar, hendak pergi ke ruangannya untuk beres-beres. Saat berjalan menyusuri lorong, gadis itu bertemu Seungkwan, seorang suster yang kini mendorong benda yang hampir seperti troli yang berisi makanan untuk pasien.

" _Shift_ -mu belum selesai, Seungkwan- _a_?" Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng. Perempuan bertebuh tidak terlalu tinggi itu melepqskan pegangannya pada dorongan dan berjalan beriringan dengan Wonwoo.

"Belum, Dokter."

"Mau kemana?" tanya Wonwoo saat melihat Seungkwan berjalan di sebelahnya, bukan mengantar makanan.

"Aku ingin mengambil kantung infus." Wonwoo dengan segera menahan laju jalan Seungkwan.

"Aku saja yang ambil. Butuh berapa dan untuk ruang apa?"

"Tiga untuk ruang Orchid." Wonwoo mengangguk, lalu ia mendorong pelan Seungkwan agar kembali membawa makanan untuk pasien.

.

"Nggghhhh, aku tidak hhhh kuat, nghhh." Samar-samar, pendengaran Wonwoo menangkap suara desahan di sudut ruang obat-obatan. Di tangan Wonwoo kini sudah ada tiga kantung infus dan saat ia hrndak keluar ruangan, suara desahan itu terdengar amat jelas. Wonwoo ingin mengatakan bahwa suaranyq terdengar familiar, namun Wonwoo pun tidak yakin gadis mana yang mendesah seperti itu.

"Nghh, lebih cepathhh, astaga hhhh."

"Hhh kau sempithh, ahhhh."

"Jun, mmhhhh astaga, Jun. AHH." _Double_ sialan. Jadi ruang obat-obatan dapat dialih fungsikan menjadi tempat bercinta juga? Kalau begitu Wonwoo tidak segan-segan untuk mencoba. Dan siapa lagi yang akan bercinta dengan laki-laki bernama Jun di rumah sakit ini? Tentu saja Xu Minghao.

Mendadak Wonwoo merasa panas. Gadis itu dengan segera bangkit dan berjalan menjauhi ruang obat-obatan. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan hari ini? Pagi hari ia mendapati Mingyu berdiri di hadapannya bertelanjang dada. Barusan, ia mendapati Jun dan Minghao asik mendesah dan bercinta.

Memangnya bercinta senikmat itu, ya?

.

"Kau dijemput tidak? Aku hari ini bawa mobil." Jihoon bertanya sambil menyusuri lorong menuju lobi bersama Wonwoo. Sudah pukul setengah sepuluh, keduanya pulang sedikit terlambat dari biasanya karena Wonwoo sendiri harus mengambil kantung infus dan mendengar Minghao dan Jun sedang _making love._ Semenjak mendengar desahan kenikmatan dari Minghao, Wonwoo menjadi sedikit tidak fokus. Terbukti bahwa ia merespon ucapan Jihoon sedikit lebih lama, hampir dua menit. Berhasil membuat Jihoon mengernyit heran.

"Kau pulang dengan laki-laki tinggi berkulit tan yang kemarin lagi, ya?" Wonwoo sepenuhnya hilang fokus saat lagi-lagi mendapati Kim Mingyu berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Namanya Kim Mingyu, Jihoon." Jihoon melongo melihat kepergian Wonwoo. Gadis itu berjalan lebih dulu darinya dan tau-tau ia sudah berdiri di hadapan seorang laki-laki berbadan tinggi dan tegap yang Jihoon yakini bernama Kim Mingyu.

"Wonwoo sudah gila atau bagaimana?"

.

Mingyu memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement_ apartement milik Wonwoo. Setelah melakukan sedikit adu mulut, akhirnya Wonwoo setuju untuk diantar pulang oleh Mingyu dan dengan tambahan nomor telepon Wonwoo yang kini sudah berada di ponsel Mingyu.

"Mau mampir?" tanya Wonwoo sambil melepas _seat bealt-_ nya. Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Boleh?"

"Boleh," sahut Wonwoo sebisa mungkin dengan suara yang normal. Mingyu pun melepas sabuknya dan keluar dari mobil, mengekori Wonwoo. Dari sini, Mingyu dapat melihat rok ketat yang Wonwoo gunakan membuat bokongnya terlihat berisi dan membentuk. Ck, dasar laki-laki.

Wonwoo memasukan pin-nya lalu mendorong pintu dengan pelan. Suasana apartement Wonwoo sangat gelap dan sunyi, tentu saja, kan tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Maaf, isinya berantakan." Sebenarnya menurut Mingyu, tidak seberantakan itu. Setidaknya lebih rapih daripada apartementnya. "Mau minum apa, Gyu?"

"Ada bir?" Pertanyaan dari Mingyu berhasil membuat Wonwoo menaikan alisnya. Jadi, semua laki-kaki itu memang hobi mengkonsumsi bir, ya?

Wonwoo segera mengangguk. Gadis itu berjalan menuju lemari pendingin lalu mengambil dua kaleng bir dengan kadar alkohol cukup tinggi. Wonwoo bukan pecandu minuman beralkohol, namun ia selalu menyediakan minuman tersebut kalau dibutuhkan. Seperti saat Jihoon datang menyambangi apartementnya dan untuk saat seperti ini juga.

Selang beberapa sekon, Wonwoo kembali dan meletakan dua kaleng bir di atas meja. Mingyu terduduk di _single_ sofa sambil sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Kau minum bir juga?" tanya Wonwoo sesaat setelah melihat Mingyu meneguk birnya hingga hampir setengah. Mingyu mengangguk.

"Lebih baik daripada air putih."

"Jangan banyak-banyak, nanti tidak bisa menyetir pulang."

"Aku boleh menginap?"

.

 _A/N:_

 _unbetaed. dan aku minta maaf untuk part kemaren emg agak kacau padahal udah aku enter sampe lima kali. aku ngetik di tab jadi agak kaku gitu deh hohoho, kalo ada yang kurang sreg lagi bilang aja, oke? tapi paling aku edit belakangan hehehe._

 _terima kasih sudah diingatkan, jangan lupa review!_


	5. 5

"Aku boleh menginap?"

"Hei jangan bercanda. Nasib kekasihmu nanti bagaimana?"

"Kekasih apa? Memangnya aku pernah mengenalkanmu tentang kekasihku?" Mingyu menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan heran dan menfapat gelengan bingung dari Wonwoo. "Kau menyimpulkan dari mana?"

"Gadis yang kemarin bukan kekasihmu?" tanya Wonwoo. Kalau boleh berharap, sih, Wonwoo ingin mendengar jawaban 'bukan' atau 'tidak' dari mulut Mingyu. Siapa yang tau, kan, kalau ternyata usaha Mingyu yang akhir-akhir ini sedang mendekatinya ternyata dalam rangka bosan dengan kekasihnya? Tidak. Wonwoo tidak ingin dijadikan opsi kedua. Kalaupun Mingyu menjawab 'iya', Wonwoo sudah memikirkan skenario terbaik. Ia akan menendang Mingyu dari apartementnya, memutuskan untuk menghapus nomor Mingyu dari kontaknya, dan akan menghindar jika Mingyu berada di pelataran rumah sakit guna menemuinya.

Mingyu ber-oh ria. Sadar bahwa gadis yang Wonwoo maksud adalah Kim Doyeon, gadis cantik dengan badan kelewat indah, namun sayang perangainya tidak seindah badannya. Gadis itu menyebalkan dan suka menyuruh-nyuruh dengan lagak bos. Mingyu sering sebal melihatnya. "Iya. Bagaimana, ya, menyebutnya? Calon tunangan?"

Mingyu mati-matian menahan tawa saat berujar seperti tadi. Kalaupun harus dijodohkan dengan Kim Doyeon, Mingyu akan menolak dengan mentah-mentah. Mana tahan ia dengan gadis seperti Doyeon. Untung mereka berdua terlahir sebagai adik-kakak sepupu.

"Lalu? Kenapa masih disini? Kau sudah punya tanggungan, Mingyu. Silahkan pergi saja dari sini, oke?" Kalau boleh Mingyu berkonklusi, ucapan Wonwoo sedikit sarat akan emosi. Apa Wonwoo kesal saat mengetahui ia akan bertunangan? Apa lambat laun Wonwoo mulai berharap padanya? Ini bahkan belum genap seminggu tapi Mingyu tidak peduli. Kurun waktu saling mengenal antara keduanya tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai sekat. Kalau sudah nyaman dan suka, bisa apa?

"Astaga, Wonwoo. Aku bercanda. Kenapa serius begitu, sih?" tanya Mingyu sambil terkekeh, merasa lucu tapi tidak bagi Wonwoo. "Kau marah?"

"A-apa? Kenapa harus marah?" Wonwoo bertanya beberapa sekon kemudian. Mingyu menyeringai kecil lalu mengangguk beberapa kali, berpolah seakan-akan itu bukanlah masalah. Mingyu itu penggoda ulung, sudah banyak gadis yang ia kencani. Jadi, berbagai macam gestur dari yang paling normal sampai yang paling aneh sering Mingyu jumpai. Gestur Wonwoo itu kalau tidak sedang cemburu, paling sedang resah dan bingung. Mingyu tidak perlu memperjelasnya.

"Jadi kau tidak marah, kan? Boleh aku menginap?"

Wonwoo mengangguk dengan malas. Mingyu menenggak tiga kaleng bir tadi, namun tidak terlihat tanda-tanda bahwa pria itu mabuk. Wonwoo hanya takut Mingyu pusing saat menyetir, itu bisa membahayakan nyawanya dan Wonwoo tidak ingin disalahkan karena itu. Mau tidak mau, Wonwoo membiarkan Mingyu menginap.

.

"Sudah mau berangkat saja?" Mingyu mengucek matanya dengan pelan dan begitu ia berjalan keluar kamar tamu, ia sudah mendapati Wonwoo sudah rapih dengan setelah kemeja satin berwarna hijau toska dan dipadukan dengan celana bahan longgar berwarna putih sepanjang mata kaki. Oh, Mingyu pikir gadis itu mempertimbangkan ucapannya.

"Ya," jawab Wonwoo singkat. Gadis itu sibuk membuat sarapan di dapur, padahal biasanya ia akan sarapan di rumah sakit. Kali ini beda urusan, ada Kim Mingyu di rumahnya. Sudah seharusnya ia menyediakan kebutuhan untuk tamunya, kan?

"Masak apa?" Wonwoo tersentak saat tiba-tiba Mingyu sudah mengikis jarak antara keduanya. Laki-laki itu berdiri di belakang Wonwoo, tidak sadar bahwa tingkahnya itu memberikan gelenyar aneh pada sistem saraf Wonwoo. Belum lagi melihat keadaan Mingyu saat ini. Ia hanya mengenakan celana jins panjang tanpa atasan. Dini hari tadi Mingyu mengeluh kepanasan karena pendingin ruangan tidak dipasang di kamar tamu, hanya di kamar pribadi Wonwoo. Gadis itu tidak ingin menambah biaya pemakaian listrik. Lagipula dari dulu Mingyu memang terbiasa tidur tanpa atasan. "Bubur? Memangnya tidak repot?"

Wonwoo menahan napas selama beberapa saat. sebisa mungkin ia terdiam di posisinya. Bisa saja ia bergerak barang seinchi, sesuatu dapat terjadi, kan?

 _Ck, kau yang bikin repot. Sadar tidak, sih? Dasar,_ batin Wonwoo sedikit gugup.

"Tidak bisa, ya, pakai baju dulu baru berbicara denganku?" Mingyu terkekeh. Pria itu meletakkan rahangnya di atas bahu Wonwoo yang tertutup kemeja. Meski begitu, Wonwoo dapat merasakan napas hangat yang Mingyu buang mengenai permukaan kulit lehernya.

"Kita seperti pasangan pengantin baru, ya?"

"Kim Mingyu, kau gila, ya?!" Tangan Wonwoo dengan refleks mendorong kepala Mingyu hingga berjarak beberapa puluh senti. Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama Wonwoo berdekatan dengan laki-laki, gadis itu pernah berpacaran dengan Jun sebelumnya. Jun pun tidak jauh berbeda, seperti laki-laki berduit kebanyakan, seperti _fuckboy_ yang biasa ditemui di _club_ malam. Tapi, tetap saja berdekatam dengan Kim Mingyu dapat membahayakan kerja jantungnya. Wonwoo pikir mulai sekarang ia akan memasukan Kim Mingyu ke dalam list pria berbahaya yang tidak pantas untuk didekati.

Mingyu mendesah pelan, pria itu menyugar rambutnya dan kembali mengikis jarak antara dirinya dengan Wonwoo. Mingyu menganggap itu hanya refleks belaka, kalau terbiasa pasti Wonwoo tidak akan memperlakukannya seperti itu lagi.

"Kenapa, sih? Aku kan hanya bertanya," ujar Mingyu dengan nada merajuk. Pria itu kini melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Wonwoo, memeluknya dari belakang. Sadar kalau Wonwoo hanya terdiam dan tidak bereaksi apa-apa, Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya dan menghadiahi kecupan di pipi kanan Wonwoo. "Kau kenapa bisa secantik ini, sih?"

"Berapa banyak gadis yang biasa kau perlakukan begini?" tanya Wonwoo terkesan sarkas. Mingyu terkekeh dengan masih diposisinya.

"Tidak sebanyak itu kok."

Wonwoo mendengus. Dengan kasar ia menarik kedua tangan Mingyu yang melingkari pinggangnya, menjauhinya. Wonwoo menoleh, menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan datarnya. "Kau itu kenapa bisa senyaman ini, sih? Memeluk orang yang bahkan baru kau kenal tidak lebih dari seminggu itu terlihat agak berlebihan."

"Aku tidak masalah kok menjalani masa pendekatan yang lama denganmu." Wonwoo bersikap seolah-olah tidak mendengar ucapan Mingyu. Gadis itu berjalan menuju ruang tengah, mengambil tas dan jas dokternya.

"Aku akan ke rumah sakit sekarang. Kau sarapan sendiri saja."

Niat awal Mingyu adalah mengantar Wonwoo ke rumah sakit, namun gagal karena perutnya sudah berontak sedari tadi. Jadi, Mingyu lebih memilih untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu dan membiarkan Wonwoo berangkat sendiri.

.

"Bagaimana hubungan kalian? Sudah sampai satu ranjang berdua belum?" Doyeon bertanya dengan santai. Sesekali gadis itu menyantqp coklat batangan yang berada di genggamannya. Mingyu yang sudah muak dengan wajah maupun pertanyaan Doyeon hanya bisa menghela napasnya dengan malas.

"Kenapa, sih, kita harus satu ruangan begini?" tanya Mingyu frustasi menghadapi sepupu cerewetnya. Ingin rasanya ia mendapat ruangan khusus seperti Jun. Tapi perbedaan jabatan keduanya itu cukup jauh, Mingyu masih jauh di bawah Jun. Jadi bisa dikatakan Jun adalah atasannya walaupun perusahaan ini milik keluarga Mingyu. "Kalau kau berbicara lagi, aku akan meminta Ayah untuk memindahkanmu ke divisi lapangan."

"Astaga, otakmu kenapa licik begitu, sih, Kim Mingyu? Aku tidak mau di divisi lapangan. Kan mayoritas laki-laki." Doyeon menggeleng keras, jelas tidak setuju dengan ucapan Mingyu. Lagipula memangnya Doyeon secerewet itu, ya? Dia kan hanya bertanya mengenai proses hubungan keduanya. Jangan-jangan Mingyu marah karena prosesnya tidak berjalan dengan seharusnya? Doyeon terkikik geli membayangkannya. Kim Mingyu yang biasanya dapat menaklukan perempuan dengan kisaran 3 sampai 4 jam, kini menghabiskan hampir setengah Minggu hanya untuk tidur satu atap. Satu atap, oke, bukan satu ranjang.

"Kau tau tidak?"

"Tidak," respon Mingyu dengan malas.

Doyeon berdecak. "Aku belum bercerita, ya? Ternyata dia itu mantan Jun."

.

Jihoon baru saja selesai menjalani operasi historektomi, setelah berkutat di ruang operasi hampir lima jam gadis itu memutuskan untuk mandi di rumah sakit saat sadar peluh yang dihasilkan tidak sedikit. Begitu selesai membersihkan tubuh, ia mendapati Wonwoo di ruang ganti, sedang mengenakan kembali pakaian awal yang ia gunakan. Sama dengannya, Wonwoo pun terlihat baru menyelesaikan operasi, namun Jihoon tidak terlalu menaruh perhatian.

"Kau pulang cepat hari ini?" tanya Jihoon dengan cepat sebelum Wonwoo meninggalkan ruang ganti. Yang diberikan pertanyaan hanya mengangguk dengan malas, terlalu lelah setelah melakukan banyak hal hari ini. "Aku berencana makan malam dengan Soonyoung. Kau mau ikut mungkin? Atau ajak saja laki-laki yang akhir-akhir ini rajin menjemputmu juga."

"Aku lelah, Ji. Mungkin lain kali saja, oke? Aku belum ke laundry minggu ini. Sepertinya tidak ada baju untuk besok," sahut Wonwoo kentara lelahnya. Akhirnya Jihoon hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, membiarkan Wonwoo menenteng _paper bag_ dan melenggang keluar.

Wonwoo menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang masih ramai. Dari tempat ia berjalan, ia dapat melihat Jun sedang berdiri di bagian informasi, bersandar pada meja yang tingginya sebatas perut. Jun juga terlihat menyadari eksistensinya, terbukti Jun langsung melangkah menuju ke arahnya. Alarm dalam diri Wonwoo seakan berbunyi, mengatakan bahwa tidak seharusnya ia mendekati Jun bahkan meresponnya.

Segalanya terjadi dengan cepat, dengan santai Jun menyapanya dan mengajaknya untuk berbincang. Demi formalitas agar tidak terlihat sebagai dokter jahat karena keduanya kini masih berada di rumah sakit dan ditonton beberapa orang, mau tidak mau Wonwoo meladeni Jun. Iya, Jun mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Apa kabar, Jeon Wonwoo?"

"Biasa saja," jawab Wonwoo datar. Terlihat tidak tertarik sedikit pun. Jun tertawa pelan, dari dulu sudah biasa mendapati respon seperti itu dari gadis di depannya.

"Kenapa jutek begitu? Laki-laki luar sana tidak akan suka," sahut Jun. Wonwoo bersumpah dalam hati bahwa ia tidak peduli dengan ucapan Jun yang melantur. "Omong-omong dimana Minghao?"

"Mana aku tau, memang aku terlihat seperti pengasuhnya?" Jun sudah biasa mendapat respon seperti itu, tapi kasihan juga laki-laki lain kalau harus memdapat respon seperti itu dari Wonwoo. Cukup dirinya saja. Lagipula Jun berkata seperti itu karena memiliki niat baik, ia tidak ingin Wonwoo tidak laku. Wonwoo mungkin cantik, tubuhnya indah dan entah kenapa sangat pas di mata Jun, karir pun Wonwoo punya. Tapi semua itu tidak akan berefek kalau perangai Wonwoo masih datar dan jutek seperti ia memperlakukan Jun.

"Mau kemana? Pulang?" Wonwoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Gadis itu bangkit kembali, hendak menyelesaikan urusannya yang belum terealisasikan, pulang.

Jun juga ikut bangkit, berjalan bersisian dengan Wonwoo.

"Ayo aku antar ke apartementmu."

.

"Sepertinya kau tidak ada pekerjaan, ya, Pak Direktur," ujar Wonwoo mengejek. Beberapa menit yang lalu keduanya sudah sampai di apartement Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo pun tidak ragu mengajak Jun untuk memasuki apartementnya, hal yang sama berlaku seperti yang Mingyu lakukan. Bedanya, Jun tidak sefrontal Mingyu yang notabenenya baru kenal dengan Wonwoo dan langsung meminta menginap. Lagipula Jun dulu pernah menginap disini, satu ranjang dengan Wonwoo malah, namun tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Urusan Minghao baru selesai jam sebelas, tidak seperti biasanya. Jadi aku pikir tidak ada salahnya kan membantu mantan kekasihku," jawab Jun sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya? Hubungan keduanya cukup dekat sebagai teman walau terkadang Wonwoo kelewat malas dengan polah Jun yang masih sering menggodanya sampai sekarang.

Keduanya kini duduk di ruang tengah sedang memilah baju kotor untuk dimasukan ke dalam keranjang dan untuk dilaundry di lantai dasar. Wonwoo mana peduli saat Jun meledeknya karena laki-laki itu dapat melihat dalamannya yang juga bukan kali pertama Jun melihatnya. Iya, Wonwoo tidak peduli saat Jun memegang dan memilah-milah dalamannya, yang terpenting ia bisa ke lantai dasar untuk menggunakan jasa laundry.

Wonwoo membuka kemeja hijau yang ia gunakan, melemparnya ke dalam keranjang berisi baju kotor yang hendak dibawa ke bawah.

"Urat malumu putus, ya? Aku juga laki-laki tau," protes Jun saat mendapati kini Wonwoo hanya mengenakan tanktop berwarna merah dan hotpants putih sebatas paha.

"Kau kan sudah menikah, aku anggap itu sebuah jaminan."

"Ck!" Jun berdecak, menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Tidak habis pikir dengan pola pikir gadis Jeon mantan kekasihnya.

 _Cklekk_

"Jeon Wonwoo, tadi aku ke rumah sakit dan..." Ucapan Mingyu menggantung, sedikit syok mendapati ada atasannya, Junhui, berada di apartement Wonwoo. Belum lagi pakaian Wonwoo yang kelewat terbuka, berhasil menimbulkan perspektif negatif di dalam kepala Mingyu. Kepalanya mendadak pening melihat Wonwoo berpakaian seperti ini. "... dan tidak menemukanmu. Ternyata... kalian berduaan disini?"

Jun terlihat kaget selama beberapa saat, namun dengan segera ia mengatur raut wajahnya dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk bersikap tenang.

"Kalian selingkuh atau bagaimana?" Mingyu dan rahang entengnya.

Wonwoo menggeleng dengan cepat-cepat, tidak ingin membiarkan Mingyu dilingkupi rasa salah paham, namun kenapa juga ia takut kalau Mingyu salah paham? Bukankah dengan begitu Mingyu berkesempatan menjauhinya? Wonwoo tidak tau, otaknya tidak dapat berpikir. Yang ia tau ia tidak ingin membiarkan Mingyu salah paham. Antara dirinya dengan Jun tidak ada apa-apa.

"Bukan begitu, Gyu. Jun hanya membantuku..."

"Oke tidak perlu dijelaskan." Mingyu mengangkat tangan kanannya, membuat gestur seakan-akan semuanya sudah cukup. Pria itu mundur dua langkah dan kembali membuka kenop pintu apartement Wonwoo dan berjalan menuju _basement_ dimana ia memarkirkan mobilnya.

Mingyu tidak tau harus berekspresi bagaimana.


	6. 6

Mingyu menceritakan segala yang terjadi kepada Doyeon dan seperti biasa gadis itu menanggapi hanya dengan menganggukkan kepala dan berdeham. Mingyu berasa bercerita pada tembok.

Hingga dipenghujung cerita, Doyeon hanya menyeletuk, "Yasudah lebih baik kau mundur saja sana."

Benar-benar tidak membantu.

Mingyu mematap ponselnya yang sedang menyala karena adanya panggilan masuk. Kalau dijumlah, sudah tujuh panggilan masuk dari Wonwoo yang sengaja tidak ia angkat. Kenapa juga Wonwoo bersikeras menghubunginya? Keduanya kan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, kenapa juga Mingyu menganggap Wonwoo bersikeras meminta menjelaskan padahal kalaupun Mingyu salah paham, itu bukan urusannya.

 _Tokk tokk tokkkk_

Mingyu tidak tau siapa yang mengetuk pintu apartementnya pada pukul sebelas malam. Entah kenapa nama Doyeon muncul di pikirannya karena hanya gadis itu yang terang-terangan selalu merepotkannya.

Mingyu bangkit tanpa repot-repot mengenakan atasan, seperti kebiasaannya. Dengan tidak rela Mingyu berjalan mendekati pintu, membuka dengan pelan dan terkejut mendapati Wonwoo lah yang ada di ambang pintu apartementnya.

Berusaha sekuat mungkin berpolah tidak peduli, Mingyu menyandarkan sikunya ke sisi pintu, mencari posisi angkuh senyaman mungkin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mingyu datar.

"A-aku... ini perihal yang tadi..."

"Yang tadi yang mana?" Mingyu yakin sepenuhnya bahwa Wonwoo belum selesai berbicara, namun dengan santai pria itu memotongnya, berhasil membuat kegugupan Wonwoo meningkat lima kali lipat.

"I-itu..."

"Hmm?"

"Tolong jangan salah paham."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku dengan Jun tidak ada apa-apa, Gyu," ujar Wonwoo sambil menunduk. Mingyu belum berubah dari posisi awal, laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk, masih mempertahankan aktingnya, berpolah tidak peduli, padahal sih melihat Wonwoo berdiri di hadapannya saja pria itu sudah senang bukan main.

"Kenapa bilang padaku? Memangnya aku peduli?" tanya Mingyu.

"Gyu, jangan begini. Aku merasa tidak enak," cicit Wonwoo. Gadis itu mendongak, melangkah maju mendekati Mingyu yang masih pada posisi awal. Tanpa curiga atau berpikiran kemana pun, Mingyu hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Wonwoo melangkah maju mendekatinya.

"Mau apa?" tanya Mingyu heran karena melihat Wonwoo yang mengikis jarak antara keduanya. Wonwoo menabrak tubuh atletis Mingyu yang tidak tertutup kain. Dengan cepat gadis itu meraup bibir Mingyu, mengajaknya ke dalam ciuman panas. Mingyu membeku selama beberapa sekon, merasa bahwa seorang Jeon Wonwoo tidak akan melakukan hal sepeti ini, hal yang menurunkan gengsi dan egonya. Setelah mengatasi keterkejutannya, Mingyu balas melumat bibir tipis Wonwoo. Tangan Mingyu terdorong untuk menutup pintu, memastikan agar tidak ada tetangga sebelah apartementnya yang melihat. Ciuman yang Wonwoo mulai itu lama kelamaan menjadi ciuman panas. Baik Wonwoo maupun Mingyu terlihat tidak ingin melepaskan pagutan itu.

Baik Wonwoo maupun Mingyu terengah. Mingyu memutuskan ciuman keduanya lebih dulu, namun dengan cepat kedua tangan Wonwoo menahan rahang Mingyu, kembali mengajak pria itu untuk berpagutan panas.

Ciuman itu kembali tercipta. Kini tangan Wonwoo bergerak menyusuri tubuh bagian atas Mingyu yang polos. Jemari Wonwoo mengusap dada Mingyu, membuat pola abstrak dan menimbulkan sensasi geli untuk Mingyu.

Hal seperti ini memang bukan yang pertama kali bagi Mingyu. Dia sering menyewa beberapa gadis bayaran hanya untuk memuaskan nafsu, jadi hal seperti ini sudah biasa. Tapi saat seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang melakukannya berhasil membuat daerah selatan Mingyu bangkit dengan cepat. Hanya karena usapan pada dadanya saja Mingyu sudah ereksi. Bagian bawahnya sesak.

Mingyu mendorong Wonwoo dengan kasar, membuat gadis itu jatuh terlentang di atas sofa ruang tengah apartement Mingyu. Tangan Mingyu dengan cepat berusaha membuka resleting jaket yang malam ini Wonwoo kenakan, melemparnya dengan asal. Gadis di bawahnya ini benar-benar cantik. Dengan penerangan yang minim karena hanya lampu meja yang menyala, Mingyu mengamati tulang selangka Wonwoo yang seputih susu. Badan Wonwoo mungkin masih tertutup tanktop merah, tetapi malah membuatnya semakin tegang. Payudaranya yang berukuram tidak terlalu besar tercetak jelas dan Mingyu dapat melihat betapa indahnya aset berharga milik Wonwoo.

"Katakan niatmu kesini untuk apa? Tidak untuk ini, kan?" Wonwoo tidak berani bergerak karena tujuannya memang bukan untuk ini. Wonwoo datang karena ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Mingyu. Ia tidak ingin Mingyu salah paham, dan hanya karena kegemasannya akan Mingyu, ciuman panas itu terelakan dan kini bahkan Wonwoo sudah berada di posisi bawah dengan Mingyu berdiri di atasnya.

"Aku mau menjelaskan semuanya, Gyu."

"Oke jelaskan," ujar Mingyu tidak merubah sedikitpun posisinya. Kedua tangan Mingyu kini mengurung kepala Wonwoo yang berada di bawahnya. Menyadari posisi keduanya entah kenapa meembuat Wonwoo tambah gugup. Ini terlalu dekat.

"Aku dan Jun tidak ada apa-apa. Kami kebetulan bertemu dan Jun menawarkan untuk mengantar. Aku tidak menolak karena aku tidak pernah bawa mobil kalau ke rumah sakit. Jadi, ya, kami pulang bersama dan yah kepergok dengan keadaan yang sedikit ambigu," jelas Wonwoo panjang lebar. Jemari Mingyu terulur untuk merapihkan beberapa anak rambut milik Wonwoo yang menghalamgi wajahnya, menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga.

"Lalu?"

"Jun hanya membantuku membereskan baju kotor."

"Oke." Mingyu turun dari sofa dan bangkit, membiarkan Wonwoo bebas dari kurungannya. Mingyu tidak ingin lagi repot-repot mendengar penjelasan Wonwoo dengan posisi seperti tadi. Terlalu beresiko dan menguji iman. Mingyu pikir ia butuh mandi air dingin, tapi ini hampir tengah malam? Kalau ia masuk angin bagaimana? Padahal besok masih ada beberapa laporan yang belum selesai ia kerjakan.

"Kau tidak marah?" tanya Wonwoo pelan, mulai mengganti posisi menjadi duduk. Netranya mengamati Mingyu yang kini sedang memegang handuk. Tanda tanya muncul di kepalanya begitu melihat Mingyu melepas celana jins panjangnya dan hanya tersisa celana pendek selutut yang biasa ia gunakan sebagai dalaman. "Kau mau mandi? Tengah malam begini?"

"Salah siapa aku harus mandi air dingin malam-malam begini?" tanya Mingyu dengan sedikit mengerang pada akhir kalimatnya. "Celanaku sesak, butuh pelampiasan."

"Apa?"

"Ck! Kau pikir menerjang orang sembarangan seperti tadi tidak membuatku tegang? Dengar, ya, aku ini masih laki-laki normal. Aku masih suka perempuan dan payudaranya, aku masih suka menonton video dewasa kalau sedang butuh pelampiasan," ujar Mingyu panjang lebar sembari mengusap rambunya dengan frustasi. Bukan, Mingyu bukan laki-laki brengsek yang akan memperkosa gadis yamg sudah berhasil membuatnya ereksi seperti tadi. Sadar bahwa Wonwoo adalah gadis yang masih polos dari tingkah lakunya, Mingyu menganggap bahwa tidak seharusnya ia merusak gadis seperti Jeon Wonwoo ini. Kecuali Wonwoo siap, Mingyu akan mempertimbangkan itu. "Lihat pakaian yang kau pakai sekarang, terlalu terbuka, Jeon."

Pipi Wonwoo merona dengan sendirinya saat menyadari bahwa tubuhnya hanya terbalut tanktop merah dengam tali spagheti yang tidak dapat menutupi keseluruhan tulang selangkanya.

"Lebih baik kau ambil kemeja punyaku di lemari. Pakai itu saja."

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo akhirnya melapisi tubuhnya dengan kemeja putih milik Mingyu yang berhasil menenggelamkan tubuhnya. Badan Mingyu itu lebih besar, karenanya kemeja Mingyu kebesaran saat ia gunakan.

Mingyu menawarinya untuk menginap, bukan masalah bagi Wonwoo karena besok pagi ia tidak harus datang pagi-pagi buta.

Suara guyuran air masih terdengar, terhitung delapan menit dan Mingyu masih berada di kamar mandi, belum selesai dengan urusannya. Menurut Wonwoo, waktu segitu cukup lama untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki yang mandi di malam hari. Kalau terlalu lama bisa saja keesokan harinya Mingyu mengalami masuk angin.

"Kim Mingyu, apa belum selesai?" Wonwoo berteriak dari tempat dimana ia duduk. Entah kenapa ia dirundung rasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Mingyu seperti tadi, tak ayal Wonwoo mirip seperti perempuan murahan yang biasa melayani kliennya. Tapi Wonwoo bersumpah, karena sudah putus asa dan tidk tau harus berbuat apa lagi, akhirnya hanya aksi seperti tadi yang dapat ia lakukan kepada Mingyu. Terbukti, kan, Mingyu akhirnya mendengarkannya?

Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar mandi. Baru kali ini Wonwoo mendapati seorang laki-laki di kamar mandi dengan keadaan sudah tengah malam seperti sekarang ini, sedang menikmati mandi air dinginnya. Tidak beresensi memang, tapi Wonwoo bertanya-tanya.

"Errrghh, shit. Astaga, Jeon Wonwoo!" Sang pemilik nama terkejut saat namanya diteriaki dari dalam kamar mandi. Wonwoo berjengit, berangsur-angsur bangkit dan berjalan menuju ka,ar mandi yang pintunya masih tertutup rapat. Wonwoo mengetuk pelan pintu kamar mandi, takut-takut kalau Mingyu membutuhkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Mingyu?"

"Nghhhh, Wonwoo-hhhh, tolonggg." Wonwoo bersumpah bahwa suara Mingyu dari dalam kamar mandi itu lebih membuat merinding daripada saat ia menyusuri lorong koridor rumah sakit saat tengah malam. Wonwoo merasa ada yang tidak beres terjadi di dalam sana, Mingyu mendesah tertahan dan Wonwoo tidak sepolos itu untuk tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dalam sana.

Mingyu bermasturbasi?

"Mingyu, ada apa?!" Wonwoo kali ini menggedor pintu kamar mandi, terlihat tidak sabar. "Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Ceklek

Wonwoo mematung saat Mingyu membuka kunci pintu kamar mandi dari dalam, membiarkannya terbuka dan seakan-akan mengajak Wonwoo untuk masuk ke dalam, membantunya agar ia tidak bermain solo.

Wonwoo mungkin masih virgin, tapi jelas ia tau situasi apa yang sedang dihadapi Mingyu. Wonwoo mematung menatap pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, gadis itu hendak menarik diri namun desahan-desahan dari dalam jelas mengganggunya. Ini kali pertama bagi Wonwoo jadi apakah ia harus masuk ke dalam dan membantu Mingyu menuntaskannya atau berlari pergi?

"Mingyu?" Wonwoo bertanya dan tidak mendapat jawaban dari dalam. Ragu-ragu Wonwoo melanjutkan, "kau tidak bermasturbasi, kan?"

"Ahh~"

"Kim Mingyu!"

"Ahhhh... t-tolong bantu aku."

"Bantu ap--ASTAGA KIM MINGYU KAU GILA?!" Wonwoo berteriak saat tiba-tiba tangan basah Mingyu menariknya untuk memasuki kamar mandi. Kelewat keras hingga ia terbanting dan terduduk di lantai kamar mandi yang basah. Seketika seluruh tubuhnya basah, belum lagi shower dalam keadaan menyala, mengguyur Mingyu dan Wonwoo secara bersamaan.

"Tanganmu saja, please," mohon Mingyu, wajahnya memerah dan berkedip beberapa kali, terlihat amat tersiksa. Apa dia bilang? Tangan saja? Sepertinya Kim Mingyu memang benar-benar gila.

Wonwoo tidak salah dengarkan? Mingyu meminta agar tangannya itu menggantikan tangan miliknya yang sedang memijit penisnya?

Wonwoo mungkin bukan gadis polos, tapi dihadapkan seperti ini gadis itu hanya dapat meneguk ludahnya dengan tegang. Sesekali menonton video porno mungkin tidak masalah, tapi melihat penis sungguhan dengan jarak sedekat ini membuatnya gugup. Gadis itu bingung uarus apa.

"Wonwoo... tanganmu, please."

"Mingyu, aku tidak--" Tanpa pikir panjang tangan Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo, meletakannya pada penis miliknya yang sudah mengacung dengan sempurna. Sedikit sentuhan dari tangan lembut Wonwoo, Mingyu merasa terbang, di awang-awang.

Wonwoo tersedak saat tau salah satu telapaknya kini membungkus penis Mingyu yang ereksi, cukup besar dan... bagaimana mengatakannya? Wonwoo pun bingung harus berkata apa. Ini kali pertama ia memegang penis seorang laki-laki, ia tidak tau harus apa.

Dengan sisa keberanian, Wonwoo mengusap pelan penis Mingyu, berhasil membuat Mingyu mendesah kenikmatan.

"Ahhhh... hhhh ya begitu--ohhh!" Mingyu mengerang saat Wonwoo memijit pelan penisnya. Gadis itu belum terlatih, pergerakannya lambat dan tidak berarah, namun berhasil membuat Mingyu mengejang.

"Nghhh, ahhhh." Wonwoo kali ini mengocok penis Mingyu dengan tidak beraturan, terkadang cepat dan terkadang lambat, berhasil membuat Mingyu kewalahan karena lagi-lagi ia belum dapat sepenuhnya menyemprotkan cairannya.

Wajah Wonwoo yang memerah itu tersiram shower, terlihat pasrah dan menurut. Mingyu suka ekspresi yang Wonwoo berikan seperti sekarang ini, seperti sudah siap diperkosa dan digagahi olehnya.

"Ohhhh... hampir sampai... nghhh." Tempo kocokan tangan Wonwoo pada penis Mingyu semakin cepat, sesekali Wonwoo memainkan dua bola kembar Mingyu. Kali ini mencoba lebih berani. Dirasa penis Mingyu berkedut hendak keluar, Wonwoo menaikan kecepatan kocokannya.

"AHHH!" Sperma Mingyu mengotori tangan lembut Wonwoo. Gadis itu menatap kosong telapaknya yang dipenuhi sperma bekas Mingyu.

"Dicoba saja, Won."

Wonwoo perlahan-lahan menjilat jemarinya dengan gerakan sensual, Mingyu membayangkan jika Wonwoo menjilati penisnya seperti ia menjilati jemarinya, sangat sensual dan merangsang. Tanpa sadar, dengan hanya melihat Wonwoo seperti itu berhasil membuat penisnya tegang lagi.

Baju Wonwoo basah, menampakkan lekukan tubuh indahnya yang berhasil membuat Mingyu gila.

Sial, sial.

Kalau tau begini, sudah dari awal Mingyu menyelesaikannya seorang diri. Jeon Wonwoo benar-benar tidak membantu, gadis itu hanya membuat Mingyu menjadi tegang lagi dan ia benar-benar butuh pelampiasan sekarang, namun, memperkosa Wonwoo tidak masuk ke dalam opsinya. Mingyu tidak akan melakukan hubungan badan tanpa persetujuan sang gadis.

Kenapa segalanya menjadi aneh seperti ini?

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan wajah memerah. Gadis itu segera bangkit dan berlari keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan badan yang seluruhnya basah. Gadis itu berlari memasuki kamar Mingyu, membuka lemari Mingyu yang didominasi dengan kemeja kerja dan celana bahan. Tidak mempedulikan apapun, Wonwoo mengambil asal kemeja putih milik Mingyu dan handuk putih di lemari atas. Setelah mendapatkan handuk, gadis itu segera berganti, tidak mempedulikan bahwa tidak mengenakan satupun dalaman. Wonwoo dengan segera melempar diri ke atas ranjang yang ia yakini milik Mingyu. Menutupi seluuh tubuhnya dengan selimut di ranjang Mingyu.

Bayang-bayang wajah Mingyu masih membekas. Wonwoo ingat betul bagaimana merahnya wajah Mingyu saat ia memegang pusat tubuhnya, memijitnya pelan, dan membuatnya orgasme. Itu kali pertama Wonwoo melihat seorang laki-laki dewasa berekspresi demikian. Ya, kecuali melihatnya di video.

"Jeon Wonwoo!" Teriakkan Mingyu berhasil mengganggu atensinya. Wonwoo tidak akan diperkosa karena Mingyu tidak dapat menyelesaikan masturbasinya, kan?

Setelahnya Wonwoo dapat merasakan bahwa pintu kamar Mingyu terbuka dan ranjang yang ia tiduri bergerak. Mingyu meletakan tubuhnya, yang hanya berbalut handuk dibagian bawah, di atas ranjang yang sama dengan Wonwoo.

Setelahnya, Wonwoo tidak tau apalagi yang akan terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** _errrrrrr aku nulis apa. sori aku mana bisa bikin adegan_ _naena wkwkwkwdan sebenernya akupun bingung cerita ini mau dibawa kemana mungkin kalau ada yang punya ide bolehh bilang dikolom review karena review kalian semua aku bacain wkwkw udah sih itu aja dan ini unbeta, maaf kalo ada typo._


End file.
